1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard with replaceable keys.
2. Description of Related Art
Keys with different functions of a commonly used keyboard are arrayed in permanent positions on the keyboard. The keys cannot be arrayed according to personal preference or habit. Therefore, before using the keyboard, the user must remember the array of the buttons, resulting in low work efficiency.